Sean Castillo
Overview Sean Castillo was a young scholar and scientist from Dun Buldar. He was considered by some to be a prodigy, achieving feats at such a young age. Compared to most notable scholars, Sean Castillo was only 35 at the time of his death. Although he was recognised as a scholar, he hadn't been granted an official title by either the IASA or the Academy of Arcane Arts, as he spent the majority of his life within the vast library of The Scriptorium. Early Life The specifics of Mr Castillo's birth are unknown, but one thing that is known is that he had an adoptive father. His adoptive father, and mentor, was Dorser Cliffsteel, an old gnome scholar. A notable mention is that Mr Castillo had a younger twin brother; Malakai Castillo, another scholar of note. Achievements Sean Castillo was considered both a scientist and a scholar. He had written theses (such as '''Magical Affinity Versus Spellcasting Ability: A Thesis On Metamagical Principles''' and 'Mana: What it is, and how to know your limits. A Beginner's Guide Vol. 1') and conducted even more experiments. He had made strides in Infusion technology and theory. This was supposedly due to his research in metamagical principles and cyclical patterns, and due to heavy Gnomish and Dwarven influence in his hometown. Therefore, he was classified as an Archivist Artificer, a rare type of magic user. A notable achievement is his investigation into The Cube, a small gnomish artifact of unknown capabilities. He keept such research very secret, in fear of others obtaining it's hidden power instead of himself. During 367 K.E, the Xiangshu reached out to Mr Castillo for military assistance. The Man Himself Sean Castillo was very secretive about his personal life and even more secretive about his research. The local Dwarves occasionally helped him with experiments where his expertise was limited. An interview with said Dwarves revealed that Mr Castillo was very enthusiastic, stating that "Most people just ask us to make them stuff like swords, axes and then just leave, Sean's always keeping a keen eye on his orders, even asking us things and writing them down in his journal. He always leaves with the biggest grin you coulda ever seen, even if it was just a small order" -Local Dwarven Blacksmiths of Dun Buldar Scholars within The Scriptorium described Mr Castillo as having almost childish curiosity, even noticing him humming old gnomish songs while browsing The Scriptorium's vast halls. Aftermath Little is known of what happened to Mr Castillo during the 'Umbren Invasion of Xiousha' in 368 K.E. Several eyewitness accounts state that once Mr Castillo reached the capital of the Umbren Imperium, he was turned away at the door, despite significant proof that he was a diplomat. "Yeah, he tried to get in, but they didn't believe he was a diplomat because he was covered with dirt and stuff. I mean, I heard he had to travel thousands of miles by foot in order to get there. He actually received the nickname Cursed Scholar of the Burning Forest, because every mercenary he hired would die from the monsters they encountered. Tough outta luck, I'd say" -Eliza Wilson, Confirmed Eyewitness He is presumed dead, with no reports of him existing post-rejection. He body was never found, and The Cube was never recovered.Category:People of Interest